Municipalities throughout the country are more and more requiring that pets, and particularly dogs, be leashed when taken out for walks or are otherwise away from the owner's property. A problem arises when the pet is walked at night, since motorists often cannot see either the pet or the owner who is walking the pet. It has long been known that a reflective leash would be desirable, but for various reasons such a reflective leash has not been possible. In lieu of this, various articles of clothing and collars have been produced for both dogs and cats utilizing various light reflecting materials.
However, the preferred method for identifying to the oncoming motorist both the pet and the person walking the pet would be to provide a light reflective leash. The problems inherent in producing such a light reflective leash reside in the length, flexibility and stretch requirements in the leash, all of which make securing the light reflective material to the leash a difficult problem. Particularly, stretching has been a problem with dog leashes, since most adhesives do not adhere well under the severe tensile stress to which a dog leash is subjected. These problems have been obviated by our invention which permits a light reflective material to be secured to an elongated animal leash while retaining flexibility and stretchability of the leash, and, surprisingly, at the same time increasing the angle of reflectivity of the material used.